Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green With Evil: A Different Shade of Green Part 4
The Power Rangers watched the viewing globe show them images of Goldar destroying downtown Angel Grove. "Goldar's blowing the world to bits," Zach exclaimed. "We've gotta move," Jason said. "It's morphing time!" But when they tried to morph it just set off some kind of reaction and sparks flew everywhere, from their morphers, from the computer, from the viewing globe, everywhere. "What's going on?" Tommy asked worriedly. "We're not morphing," Zach stated. "Something is seriously wrong," Trini added. "Alpha what is it?" Billy inquired of the robot. "I'm getting a reading," Alpha Five replied. "Aiyiyiyiyi, it's an interdimensional power surge caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon. It's shutting down all sources of energy inside the command centre and through out the Morphin Grid." "You mean we can't morph?" Jason queried. "Not until the power surge ends," Alpha Five answered. "But Goldar's ripping the city apart," Zach protested. "There's nothing I can do," Alpha Five told him. "Oh and now we've lost the computer too." "If we can't morph, Goldar is going to trash the world," Jason stated ominously. Rita's Moon Palace "And so we have giant Goldar smashing things to lure the Power Rangers and their Megazord out into the open," Finster said. "And then..." "And then it's lights out for Megazord," Squatt interrupted excitedly. "Yeah," Rita agreed. "I'll cast a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off the source of Megazord's power." "And instead of one of my monsters finishing off those teenagers, I suppose you'll use the Green Ranger?" Finster asked. "Yes!" Rita yelled into Finster's face. "Finster's in trouble," Squatt teased. The Prison Dimension The Green Ranger continued to practice with her new sword striving to become better. "I am ready for battle now!" She declared. "I am ready to destroy the Power Rangers." Downtown Angel Grove Goldar continued to stomp around smashing things. He kicked over a walkway connecting to buildings and caused another building to explode. Power Ranger's Command Centre "I can't believe we're stuck here," Jason complained. "Man it just keeps seeming like things keep going from bad to worse," Zach added. "I wish there was something I could do," Alpha said. "Hold on I've got an idea," Billy said as he pulled off a panel on the control console. "Let me try something." Billy began reconnecting wires inside the control console, unfortunately his first attempt was unsuccessful and generated a cloud of smoke. "Aiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha Five shouted in alarm. "Alpha be quiet, Billy's trying to concentrate," Zach reprimanded the robot. Billy continued to work on the wires this time not causing any smoke or fire. He worked on them for a while, whilst the Rangers watch him, their fingers crossed hoping for success. "You can do it Billy, I know it." Trini urged him on. After a few more connection there was noise and the Power in the command centre began to come on once again. "Hey it worked!" Billy exclaimed. "We should be able to morph now." "Alpha, keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar," Jason ordered. "It's morphing time!" The Power Rangers morphed and teleported into battle in downtown Angel Grove where they immediately began fighting putties. Zach started off the fight by kicking the legs out from underneath a putty. Trini took a putty down with a roundhouse kick and Tommy, Billy and Jason each took out putties with well executed judo throws. Just then a boulder with scorpions crawling on it appeared. The boulder then transformed into Scorpina who stood on top of a nearby building looking down at the Rangers. "Ready!" Scorpina yelled. She then leapt off the building and began attacking the Rangers with her strange sword. Jason rolled out of the way of an attack towards him, as did Billy. Zach tried to kick her but missed and she hit him with a slash across the chest knocking him down, she continued her momentum slashing down Trini. Tommy then tried to kick her but she side stepped and slashed him across the chest. Jason then went after her but she hit him with a backhand and then sent him to the ground with a slash across the chest. "Alright Power Geeks," Scorpina said angrily. "I'm tired of fooling around!" She the transformed her weapon into pure energy, "Now feel my sting!" She shouted. She hurled the weapon towards the rangers and one by one it hit them sending them tumbling back in a shower of sparks. At that point Goldar came stomping over trying to stomp on the Rangers but they rolled out of the way in time. "Jason we've gotta use a new tactic," Billy said as he tried to catch his breath. Power Ranger's Command Centre Alpha Five was still trying to locate Zordon. "Aiyiyiyiyi, the Rangers need your help Zordon, they need your guidance. Where are you?" Alpha asked the blank tube. Just then a faint image of Zordon reappeared inside the tube. "Alpha," Zordon said. "Can... you... read me." "Zordon!" the robot exclaimed happily. "Yes Zordon I'm picking you up." "I'm in sector Q Nine," Zordon said his signal breaking up slightly. "Q Nine, I'm on it Zordon," Alpha acknowledged. Zordon's signal began breaking up more. Downtown Angel Grove Goldar continued his rampage smashing apart buildings and causing earthquake like tremors. At the youth centre Ernie was getting everyone to leave the building before it collapsed. Bulk and Skull were at the food counter eating ice cream. Skull put down his ice cream and went to leave with everyone else. "Sit down," Bulk said grabbing Skull by the shirt. "But Bulk the building is about to fall down," Skull protested. "I'm not finished with my ice cream yet," Bulk said angrily. Just then a piece of the ceiling came crashing down in front of Bulk. He quickly spooned the rest of his ice cream into his mouth. "Now I'm finished," Bulk said, his mouth full. The two bullies got up and ran out of the Youth Centre along with all the other terrified teenagers from their school. As they were running away Bulk grabbed Skull and stopped him. "What are you doing Bulk?" Skull asked absolutely terrified. "That gold guy is heading this way." "The Youth Centre bus is the fastest way out of here," Bulk said. "Right," Skull agreed. "Out of here." The two of them quickly ran onto the bus and Skull sat down in the drivers seat and pulled away. Power Rangers' Command Centre "We're getting closer Zordon," Alpha Five said. "The computer is still decoding your co-ordinates." "You must hurry... pha there... little time..." Zordon said. "Oh Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha moaned. "Now where was I?" Just then the Green Ranger teleported into the command centre for the second time. She quietly snuck up behind Alpha Five. "Alpha... k be... you." Zordon tried to warn. It was too late however. "No you can't," Kimberly said smugly as she pulled out a wire connecting Alpha's power supply and the robot pitched forward inactive. Downtown Angel Grove Rita was hovering in front of the Power Rangers on her flying bicycle. "So are you stupid power geeks ready to give up?" Rita asked. "Never!" Jason shouted hoarsely in replied. "Jason, you are a fool," Rita taunted. "You're the fool if you think we'll ever surrender to you," Jason retorted. "Silence!" Goldar roared as he slammed his sword down just barely missing the Power Rangers. "You can't win Rita!" Jason shouted. "It's time now to complete my evil plan," Rita said. "Goldar, do it." Goldar nodded and then bent down to pick up a bus that was driving by rather erratically. The driver obviously wasn't very good and had no sense of direction. Inside the bus Bulk and Skull screamed with terror as Goldar picked the bus up to examine it. "No they're civilians!" Jason yelled. "Yes I know," Goldar said sadistically. "Actually they're friends of yours. I believe you call them Bulk and Skull." "Goldar put them down!" Jason roared angrily. "Not until you surrender," Goldar replied. "Take them to the beach," Rita ordered Goldar. The giant gold ape turned and stomped off in the direction of the beach. "No!" Jason yelled watching Goldar go and then he turned to the others. "We've gotta save them." Power Rangers' Command Centre "I'm going to make sure you're history this time Zordon," the Green Ranger threatened angrily. "Alpha is that you, what is happening?" Zordon asked. "I'm what's happening old man," Kimberly replied. "The Green Ranger, Rita's prized warrior." "Green Ranger, you will not win following her dark path," Zordon argued. "You are wrong, she will win and evil will rule," the Green Ranger retorted. "Evil will never rule," Zordon stated defiantly. "Oh it will Zordon," Kimberly said. "When I defeat the Power Rangers." "That is impossible," Zordon said. "Enough!" Kimberly roared angrily. "It's time to send you to another dimension and this time you'll be lost, forever." She then began pushing buttons on the console. Zordon's image began to fade. "Green Ranger, Kimberly, no!" Zordon cried as he disappeared from view once again. Angel Grove Beach The Power Rangers teleported to the beach to try and stop Goldar. "Well Rangers what took you so long?" Rita's voice asked. They looked around and saw her standing up on a cliff with Scorpina at her side. "There she is up there," Zach said pointing. "With Scorpina." "Wait a minute, where's the bus?" Tommy asked. "I'll help you," Rita yelled. "It's over there!" She pointed to another spot on the cliff where the bus was. Squatt, Baboo and several putties were slowly trying to leverage it off of the cliff. Inside the bus Bulk and Skull were panicking and trying to get out. But when they saw the putties outside they decided it was safer to remain inside. "Man this is serious, they're going over any second." Zach commented. "We've gotta do something," Trini said. "We've got to get up there," Jason said. "But if we make a move they'll send it over for sure," Tommy mentioned. "They're going over anyway, let's go!" Jason declared. But then Goldar stomped into view and tried to cut them all down with his sword. The Rangers were able to jump out of the way just in time to avoid becoming strips of meat. "Ha, ha, don't forget the bus," Rita reminded them. Power Ranger's Command Centre "You will never get away with this," Zordon's voice said as his image disappeared. "Oh but I already have," Kimberly responded. "I just need to finish the job." She pushed a few more buttons on the console. "The Power Rangers will stop you," Zordon proclaimed. "I don't think so," the Green Ranger said. "Your little superhero group can't help you now." She went over to another console, turning her back on Alpha Five. At that moment the robot powered back up. "Maybe not, but I can," Alpha Five said turning to the console. "Computer activate force field around intruder!" Suddenly the Green Ranger found herself trapped within a small force field. "No this is impossible!" She shouted frustratedly. "I thought I turned you off." "You did, but my back up systems kicked in," Alpha Five explained. "You're gonna pay for this robot!" The Green Ranger threatened. "Alpha the grid is failing, I am losing contact," Zordon cried out. "Aiyiyiyiyi, I'll get you back," Alpha Five said. "It's no use robot," Kimberly said menacingly. "Zordon's gone forever" Angel Grove Beach At the beach the bus was nearly pushed over the cliff. Inside Bulk and Skull were holding onto each other for dear life, although Skull was almost ending Bulk's because he was choking him. "Alright Rangers let's do it," Jason said. "We need Dino Zord power, now!" They called in unison. Their Dino Zords arrived and formed into Megazord in the nick of time. The bus went tumbling off of the cliff but the Megazord was able to catch it and set it down just in time. Inside Bulk and Skull rejoiced at the fact that they were still alive. However Goldar immediately began attack the Rangers as soon as the bus was safe. "Look an eclipse is starting," Billy said pointing up at the sky. "Solar power is diminishing." The Ranger's fought on anyway and began beating Goldar. Up on the cliff Rita began to get worried. "Uh, hurry up Scorpina!" Rita ordered. Scorpina nodded and then jumped off the cliff down to the beach. "Now let's see her, grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her wand down to the beach. The ground opened and the gas came out and Scorpina grew up into a monster. She no longer appeared human but in her true form as a scorpion like monster with a giant claw for a left hand, huge mandibles that jutted out in front of her face and a deadly looking stinger tail that extended from the back of her head. "Try me!" Scorpina taunted the Rangers. "Oh no that scorpion Monster," Jason said. "Watch out for her stinger," Billy warned. Scorpina ran at the Megazord and viciously slashed at its chest plate making sparks fly everywhere. Goldar then joined the fray but the Megazord was able to block their attacks. The Scorpina grabbed the Megazord's arm in her claw and held it fast. "Solar Power is down twenty five percent," Billy reported. Scorpina then kicked the Megazord in the chest and Goldar then provided a series of slashes of his own. "We're losing power fast," Jason said. "We're down to fifty percent." Goldar then launched at the Megazord and drove both of his feet into its chest. It toppled backwards to the ground as Scorpina and Goldar grouped together. At that moment the sun eclipsed over completely. "Oh a black sun is a thing of such beauty, isn't it?" Rita commented. "Now you'll be powerless to stop me!" "Solar power cells are almost out," Zach relayed to Jason. "Jason, the Power Sword, hurry!" Tommy urged. "Right," Jason agreed. "We can you it to charge up the power cells." Power Ranger's Command Centre Alpha was working desperately to try and save Zordon. "Try all you want Robot, it'll do you know good," the Green Ranger taunted. "Zordon, I'm losing you," Alpha stated, ignoring the Green Ranger's taunts. "Zordon is lost, and soon the Power Rangers will be lost too." The Green Ranger said with an evil laugh. Angel Grove Beach "We need the Power Sword, now!" Jason yelled calling forth the Power Sword. The sword came down from the sky recharging the Megazord's power cells, at least temporarily. The Megazord then locked swords with Scorpina and Goldar before managing to slash them away. "Alright, now we have a chance," Jason cheered. Power Rangers' Command Centre "Zordon, Zordon please come in," Alpha Five pleaded. "Ah what's wrong you little mechanical misfit," the Green Ranger asked sarcastically. "Can't you make anything work? Let me out and I'll do the same for you." "You are truly evil Green Ranger," Alpha Five said. "It's time to find out who's behind that mask." Angel Grove Beach "Excellent," Rita said now the eclipse was complete. "It's time to call on Green Ranger!" "Use your spell to release him!" Goldar suggested. Power Rangers' Command Centre Alpha Five advanced towards the Force Field hoping to figure out who was behind the Green Ranger mask. "Better luck next time tin head," the Green Ranger taunted as she teleported out of the command centre. "Wait, how did you?" Alpha stammered in confusion. "What, I, oh, Aiyiyiyiyi!" Angel Grove Beach "Now Green Ranger, grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her wand to the beach. The Green Ranger then grew to be as tall as Goldar and Scorpina. The Green Ranger advanced out of the smoke towards the Megazord cackling. "Man it's Green Ranger," Jason commented. "Come on, you pathetic Power Rangers are finally going down," the Green Ranger stated. She then leapt at the Megazord and slashed it across the chest with her Sword of Darkness. The Megazord recovered and the two locked swords. "We're in trouble," Jason said. "We don't have enough power left to finish this fight." The Green Ranger then landed another blow on the Megazord that sent it staggering backwards. "If this thing were only at full power we'd crush him," Zach said. "We've got to hang in there." "Alright, give me all the power that's left," Jason ordered. The Green Ranger then landed two more blows that sent the Megazord reeling. It then found itself surrounded by the Green Ranger, Goldar and Scorpina. The three villains slowly circled around the Megazord laughing with glee. Scorpina then swung her stinger tail and it wrapped around the Megazord's head and zapped it with energy. Goldar and the Green Ranger then ran in and slashed the Megazord across the chest once each. Then they crossed their swords and launched a blast of green and red energy at the Megazord. It then erupted in sparks and the Rangers were flung out of the cockpit. The ground split open and the Megazord toppled backwards into a pit of lava which closed up as the Eclipse began to end. "What happened to Megazord?" Zach asked worriedly as they hit the ground and demorphed. "It's over there," Jason said pointing to the closing rift in the ground. They ran over and looked down to see all of their Zords disappearing into the Lava. From her spot up on the cliff Rita cackled with glee before returning to her castle to celebrate her victory over the Power Rangers. "They're totalled," Tommy commented. "I can't believe it, it's like Rita destroyed a part of us," Zach said. "They were always there for us when we needed them," Billy added. "And now they're gone," Trini lamented. "When we need them most." Power Rangers' Command Centre "The Power Rangers are history," Tommy said sadly. "It's over," Trini added. "Rita's won." "Come on Rangers, we can't give up," Jason said. "Why shouldn't we?" Tommy asked. "Zordon's gone, the Megazord has been destroyed. We're out matched." "Billy, what are the chances of bringing Zordon back online," Alpha Five asked the Blue Ranger. "Less than ten percent," Billy replied dejectedly. "Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting?" Jason asked the group. "The world needs us Rangers." "Let's face it, the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card. She played it, she won." Zach said. "No Rangers, I can not accept that," Alpha Five said. "Zordon would not accept that." "But Zordon's not here," Trini informed Alpha. Just then the computer began to make noise. "What's going on?" Zach asked. "The computer finally has an answer." Alpha Five replied. "When the Green Ranger was caught in the force field the computer locked onto her interstellar spacial vibrations. It's been running them through the system trying to make match." "You mean the computer knows Green Ranger's identity?" Billy inquired. "Exactly," Alpha Five replied. "I'll program it to show us exactly who it is on the viewing globe," Billy said. He began working the computer while the other Rangers gathered near the viewing globe. "Ah man, no way," Jason commented as the image came into view. "Tommy look..." Trini said. "I don't believe it," Tommy stammered. "Kimberly?" Category:Fan Fiction